


This House is Not a Home

by All_For_Sherlock



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_For_Sherlock/pseuds/All_For_Sherlock
Summary: School:"His parents are rich, he always gets what he wants! They probably act like his servants all the time!"Home:"Get out of my house, freak! You're not my son!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this doesn't suck too bad! :) Enjoy

**This House is Not a Home**

  
“He is a stuck up rich boy that needs to learn that public schools are different to private,” Finn said loudly, staring pointedly at his brother. He knew that Blaine could hear everything but he was kind of glad. Blaine thought that the New Directions are going to treat him like they did when he was at Dalton.

“What the hell are you talking about Finn Hudson? You don’t know anything about him. What did he ever do to you to make you hate him so much? All he is trying to do is fit in and you are not even letting him try.” Kurt stood up for his boyfriend. Finn was being unreasonable. Blaine wasn’t even remotely close to being a stereotypical rich boy. He was as selfless and as caring as one person can get, Kurt really couldn’t see the problem Finn had with his boyfriend.

“We’re not going to give him all of the solos like they did when he was with the Garglers. I know that he has rich parents who probably give him everything and act like his servants and whatever. He’s spoiled and he needs to realize that we’re not going to worship the ground he walks on. The sooner he realizes that the better.” Somewhere deep, deep down Finn knew that he was overstepping. He didn’t know anything about Blaine’s home life and he really didn’t bother getting to know Blaine in general but he was jealous of him. He thought that Blaine had it easy with everything and he wasn’t going to be star-struck because The Blaine Anderson, the star of Dalton transferred to his school and joined his glee club. He was so angry at the moment that he really didn’t control anything that came out of his mouth and when he saw how Blaine’s face crumpled from where he stood behind Kurt, he realized that he said something he shouldn’t have.

Kurt’s face grew red with the fury that he felt towards Finn at the moment. “How dare you assume that you know anything about him when you didn’t even bother to get to know him. Do you think he’s had it easy all of the time? Why do you think Baine’s life is so perfect? And even if it was, why do you want to make his life harder than it needs to be. You know how important he is to me so if you hurt him, you hurt me.” With that Kurt turned on his heels and when to find his boyfriend whom he heard run out of the room when Finn said all the awful things about him.

Kurt knew that Blaine’s home life was unsatisfying, he just didn’t know to what point. He didn’t know everything Blaine’s father had done and Blaine wanted to keep it that way but when Finn made all of these assumptions about him he couldn’t bare thinking that Kurt thought the same thing so he just ran from the room, he ran like he always does. Did he really act like he was better than everyone? Was he really spoiled? But who was there to spoil him? All his family hated him, at least he thought they did. What Finn said really upset him and he could barely hold back the tears when he was in the room and finally, when he heard that, he couldn’t anymore. Blaine went to the boy’s bathroom and locked himself in one of the cabinets. He really didn’t understand what he had ever done to Finn to make him hate him this much. He had expected the threats about breaking Kurt’s heart since Kurt was Finn’s brother but what he didn’t expect if for him being outright mean.

Kurt said that Finn was a nice guy and he might be to Kurt and his friends, Blaine just wanted to be one of them. He just wanted to find his place in McKinley and become friends with the New Directions, he didn’t want his life at school to be like home, he needed a place where he could feel safe. Dalton was that for him but he decided that he was tired of running and he couldn’t stand being apart from Kurt, so it was his fault. His father would never let him go back to Dalton.

Blaine buried his face in his hands and cried. Didn’t he deserve to be happy?

+++

Kurt found his boyfriend 10 minutes later locked in a bathroom. His heart broke and he wanted to hit his brother for hurting the man that he loves so much. Kurt knew that he didn’t have it easy at his school before Dalton. He knew how much courage it took for Blaine to transfer back to a public school, but he did it, he found that courage and now Kurt’s brother, of all people, had to go and ruin that for him. In his first week at McKinley, he had to go and make him cry. He is probably thinking about going back to Dalton.

“Blaine.” He called out carefully when he entered the boy’s bathroom. He didn’t even care that he had to be in English right now, he had more important things to take care of. When he didn’t get a response he spoke up again, “Blaine sweetie, let me help you.” All he got was a muffled ‘go away Kurt’ from behind the closed door. Kurt was hurt that his boyfriend didn’t want to let him in but he knew how much Blaine hated people seeing him in that state so he didn’t let it get to him that much.

“No Blaine. I’m not going anywhere. Finn hurt you and I want to make sure you’re ok. If I leave now, I’ll worry myself sick and what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I leave anyways?” Kurt tried to reason with his boyfriend. When he didn’t get a response again he sighed and went to put his bag down. When he did he heard shuffling behind the door and then a soft click. He quickly opened the cubicle before Blaine could change his mind and his heart broke even more at the sight. Blaine was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, head in his hands and shoulders shaking slightly with silent sobs. He carefully approached his boyfriend. He had never seen Blaine in the state that he was in now but he had seen him upset, he knew that when Blaine was said, he needed to be very careful, very gentle, like if he was handling a child otherwise Blaine would shut down.

Before Kurt could say anything Blaine spoke up, his voice was barely a whisper and his breath hitched on every word. “I don’t want this to be like Westerville.” Kurt felt the guilt small into him all at once. He had pushed Blaine to transfer to McKinley, it’s his fault that Blaine is not tucked away in the safety of Dalton Academy, it’s his fault that Blaine is crying right now because of the brought up past memories.

“Blaine, I’m so sorry. I knew how hard it was for you and I still made you come here.” Kurt placed a hand on Blaine’s shoulder but retreated when Blaine flinched back from him. That had really hurt. Did Blaine not trust him anymore? Kurt took a few steps back from where Blaine was sitting, looking shocked. He tried to see what Blaine was thinking but Blaine’ face displayed something between fear, sadness, shock and confusion and Kurt really didn’t understand which of these emotions were directed towards him.

After a moment of silence, Blaine seemed to come out of his shocked state. “Kurt, no! Don’t go! Please, it’s not you, I just react like that sometimes when I’m upset. Please, I promise you it’s not you. And why were you saying that what had happened is your fault? You didn’t pressure me into anything, I made a decision, I decided to transfer because I wanted to be with you every day and I wanted to show the bullies that I’m not weak, that I can stand up for myself but… guess that didn’t work out huh?” He finished and smiled sadly, looking at the ground once again, obviously disappointed in himself.

“Sweetheart. It’s not your fault. You’re allowed to get upset, especially knowing what you have been through. You’re one of the strongest people I know and you inspire me so much. What Finn said was out of line, Blaine. That’s on him, don’t think so low of yourself.” Blaine was at loss for words when Kurt said that. Blaine honestly couldn’t remember the last time when someone called him strong. He gets called a coward on a daily basis, he was almost waiting for Kurt to call him that after he ran from that room but he wasn’t expecting that. Kurt said that Blaine inspired him. How can someone like him be inspiring? How can someone who everyone hates be inspiring? How was Blaine supposed to believe that when his own father said that he was nothing but a waste of space? How?

+++

Blaine was glad to have a boyfriend like Kurt. He really didn’t deserve him but he was glad Kurt was there. They sat in the bathroom, talking, comforting each other until the bell rang signaling the end of last period. Blaine’s face fell as soon as he heard the dreaded sound. That sound meant that it was time to go home. Home. Blaine didn’t know where his home was. Every day after school he went home. But it wasn’t his home, it was his father’s. Blaine thought of that house as a home until he was 6 years old, that was when his mother had passed and he was left alone with the man who is supposed to love him unconditionally. At least that’s what Kurt’s dad said. He said that parents are supposed to love their children no matter what. Why didn’t he have a father like Burt?

Blaine sighed when he saw the dreaded house out of his car window. Pardon him, out of his father’s car window. He never failed to remind him of that. Blaine knew there was no point in just sitting in the car, as much as he would want to stay there. He knew that he would have to go in eventually.  So he got out of the car and reluctantly went over to the front door. His father didn’t allow him to have his own keys so when Blaine got to the door he knew that he would have to knock. He took a deep breath and knocked three times if it was more than that than he would get annoyed.

After five minutes he heard footsteps behind the door and tried to calm his heartbeat. He should be used to this by now, it’s been 11 years. But he supposed that no one could ever get used to something like that. When the door was wrenched open, Blaine found himself face to face with the one and only Devon Anderson. It was obvious that he’d been drinking and that was what Blaine dreaded the most. The man just stood there staring at his son as if he had no idea what the boy was doing there, his facial expression held anger and hatred, but that’s all Blaine has ever known. Then he sharply stuck out his hand making Blaine flinch back, thinking that he was about to be hit.

“Cigarettes.” That was all Blaine said and Blaine’s face paled. He had forgotten the one thing that his father asked him to do today and that was to get his cigarettes. His father really didn’t care how he was going to get them since he was underage but usually, Blaine stole them which he hated himself for. Today he was so wrapped up with Finn and Kurt that the thought had completely disappeared.

Blaine swallowed, his palms had started to sweat in anticipation of a beating that was unavoidable now. “I’m sorry, sir. I-I seem to have forgotten-” Blaine didn’t get to finish when he felt a hand against his cheek. He had slapped him, not that it was anything new, but he usually liked to avoid the face since he had a reputation to uphold and being an abusive father wasn’t part of that.

“I ask you for one thing. One thing! What have you been doing that was so important that you have forgotten my request? Huh?” The man shouted, looking down at the boy who stood on his front porch. Blaine knew that it made him mad when he didn’t answer when spoken to directly, but at other times he didn’t want him to speak at all, so Blaine kept his mouth shut, not that he could get any words out if he tried to. What was he supposed to say? That he was with Kurt? No, that would make everything worse, so much worse. “Answer me, boy!” Devon Anderson boomed as he shook his son by the shoulders.

“I got held back, I-I…” Blaine stuttered, his father didn’t like it when he stuttered, he said it made him look weaker than he already is, but Blaine couldn’t even get that right, he knew he messed up badly then when he saw the absolute rage in his father’s eyes.

“You’re lying.” He said calmly, Blaine would rather he be yelling. If he was calm that meant that he was even angrier and what was coming for him tonight would be much worse than any other time. “Why are you lying to me you ungrateful little bastard?” This time, Blaine knew to stay quiet because he wasn’t finished, there was something more that Devon Anderson wanted to say and Blaine could tell that it wasn’t going to be anything good. “You were with him weren’t you?” He questioned loudly. “You were hanging with that filthy fag and forgot to do what was asked of you.” This time, it wasn’t a question but rather a statement. “How dare you disobey my rules?” Blaine was grabbed by his jacket and roughly pulled inside with the force that made him stumble and end up in a heap on the floor.

Blaine heard the door being slammed shut and his breaths quickened, knowing what was coming. The fast footsteps approached him and then Blaine felt a foot collide with his stomach. He gasped as he got the air knocked out of him. He coughed and gasped until he managed to suck in a short breath before the foot collided with him for the second time. It was nothing new, but he was still recovering from a beating he got last night when Devon found a picture of him and Kurt in his bedroom. He didn’t know if he could take another beating today, but his father clearly thought he could, or just didn’t bother enough to care. Before he could catch his breath from the second blow he was being pulled up by his collar and slammed into the nearest wall, his father’s face inches away from his.

“You know what, you piece of shit. You clearly need to be taught a lesson but you’re not worth my time. I don’t care what happens to you and I don’t need you since you can’t even do one simple thing for me.” Blaine listened to every single word the man spat at him. Scared, not knowing what he was waiting for. “So, I give you 10 seconds to get out of here, give me your car keys and go so I never see your fucking faggot face ever again.”

“No, but dad…” He started but what he got in response was a punch in the eye. His father threw him to the floor once again.

“I said get out!” He shouted. Blaine got off the floor and threw the car keys at his father’s face. He didn’t even think clearly when he did it, but it felt so good.

“Gladly! And don’t you even think about calling Kurt all those awful names again. He is more of a man than you’ll even be!” Blaine screamed. He didn’t even think about saying anything else as he dashed for the door, hearing Devon run after him.

“Run! Run you coward! Run like you always do!” He let his father’s words chase him as he ran down the street in the direction of the all too familiar house. He really is a coward.

+++

As soon as Kurt opened the door to his house he was met with the smell of cookies and smiled to himself. Carole really was amazing but he couldn’t say the same about Finn at the moment. He took off his shoes and went to the kitchen. Carole was standing near the stove stirring something in the pot. When she saw him she smiled warmly.

“Hello, how was your day, honey?” She asked. Kurt sighed and slumped down into the chair, resting an elbow on the table and putting his head in his hand. “I guess something happened. What’s wrong, sweetheart?” She asked as she put the spoon down and came over to sit in the chair across from him.

“I know Finn is your son and he is an amazing brother… most of the time.” Kurt said carefully. He didn’t want to hurt Carole by saying something was wrong with Finn. It wasn’t her fault.

“What did he do this time?” Carole didn’t act surprised. She knew that Finn could be really dumb sometimes and even thought he was her son, she would not defend him with everything because he could do some pretty stupid things, and she knew that and she accepted that so she would listen to what Kurt had to say and then she would talk to Finn.

“He… I don’t know what his problem with Blaine is. He told him off today, like shouting and everything. He said that he was a typical rich boy and that he needed to be taught a lesson. What lesson, Carole? You should have seen him. Blaine was so upset. I had skipped last period just to calm him down.” Kurt felt his own eyes filling with tears. Today was the first time he had seen Blaine cry and he hoped that he would never have to experience that again. He hated seeing him so upset.

“Oh, Kurt. I might not know Blaine but I know that he is a nice boy and that he cares a whole lot about you. I don’t know what Blaine went through, but I know that it must be something serious since you said that he broke down. I will talk to Finn, see what I can do to get some sense into that head oh his. But you should know that I can’t do much, that’s up to him and Blaine.” Kurt smiled up at her through his tears and thought that Carole was the best stepmom he could possibly get.

+++

In two hours, Kurt was sitting and watching TV with his father and Carole on a cold rainy night. Finn went upstairs to his room when he came home from school and didn’t come out ever since. Kurt really didn’t mind that because he felt like if he did come out, he would either scream at him or hit him.

Everyone’s heads turned to the door when they heard a faint knock. “Who would that be?” Burt asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders signaling that they had no idea. Carole was the closest to the door so she got up before Kurt had the time to. Burt and Kurt both watched her as she walked to the door and asked who it is. Then she turned around to both of them and mentioned for Kurt to come over.

Kurt got up and walked over as Carole opened the door and revealed his boyfriend standing in the doorway. Kurt gasped at the sight of him, he almost didn’t recognize him when he saw the state that he is in. He was drenched from the rain, wet curls loose, free from their gel prison. He was still in the same clothes that he was to school today but they went a shade darker because they were completely soaked through. There was a visible bruise forming on his face, his eye was swelling. He was a bit hunched over, leaning on the doorway heavily and shaking from the cold. Kurt forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“Blaine.” He breathed out and rushed forward when he saw his boyfriend’s face crumbling as he succumbed to tears. Kurt gently wrapped his arms around the small shaking figure, not caring that he got his clothes wet. Blaine practically fell into his arms, in fact, Kurt felt like he was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment. He thought that he heard Burt and Carole talking behind him but he really didn’t care. All of his focus was on getting the boy in his arms to stop crying and finding out why he was here so late in the afternoon. “Shh, honey. It’s going to be ok.” He reassured even though he had no idea what had happened to make him so upset. Blaine shook his head and buried himself deeper into Kurt’s neck as his sobs grew louder. Kurt brought one hand to Blaine’s head, carefully cradling it while his other hand was around the boy’s waist. Kurt gently shifted them so that he was facing his father but Blaine didn’t even seem to notice.

They stood like that for a few minutes, waiting for Blaine’s sobs to cease, Kurt was looking over to his dad once in a while and Burt gave him sad reassuring smile. Carole was definitely shocked to see Blaine in this state, the sad look in her eyes showed that she cared for Blaine even though she didn’t really know him. They both stood there, watching, waiting for Blaine to calm down, just like Kurt was. Burt had an arm wrapped around Carole offering her some comfort.

Blaine was still sniffling slightly, hands still clutching the back of Kurt’s shirt as if he thought that he is just going to disappear right there. Kurt was worried. How long had Blaine been outside for? Did he walk here? Why isn’t he at home? Has something happened at home? So many questions were going through his head but he knew that he would have to be patient with Blaine and wait until he is ready to tell the story himself. If he started bombarding him with questions he would never get anything out of him. ‘Gentle, Kurt,’ he had to remind himself, he’s fragile when he is like this.

“Why don’t we get you out of these clothes, darling?” Kurt asked quietly, making sure not to scare the boy any further. As soon as Kurt started to detach himself from his boyfriend, Blaine let out a whimper. “Hey, shh. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise, Blaine. But you have to get changed before you get sick ok honey?” Kurt knew how much Blaine liked it when he used the endearing words, it’s almost like he didn’t hear them very often besides from Kurt.

Blaine carefully lifted his head and looked up at Kurt. Kurt felt a lump forming in his throat when he saw the broken look on Blaine’s face. He held his boyfriend as he cried twice today and he was emotionally exhausted, it hurt so much to see Blaine cry. Blaine’s eyes were red, the right one was swollen and had a bruise forming around it. Kurt wanted to find out who put that bruise there and give strangle them. This was so much more serious than the previous incident, this involved physical harassment. The person who hurt him won’t get away with it, Kurt promised.

Kurt ran a gentle hand under his bruised eye, wiping away the remainder of the tears and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. He made sure to keep one hand always wrapped firmly around Blaine’s waist to let him know that he really wasn’t going anywhere. Kurt got Blaine to turn around and face Burt and Carole who were still standing there patiently. If this was any other situation, they would have given them privacy but when a boy shows up at their doorstep bruised and broken they knew it was too serious to be left alone.

Blaine seemed to have forgotten that they were here in the midst of his breakdown or just didn’t notice them in the first place because all of his thought were on Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, and just how much he needed him. But now that he realized that they were probably standing there all that time he grew extremely self-conscious. He knew it was a few minutes but it felt like hours have passed since he reached the Hummel-Hudson household but he still couldn’t believe he just had a meltdown in front of Kurt’s family. He straightened out and stepped away from Kurt slightly, ‘Burt must be so disappointed in me right now’ Blaine thought and hoped that he wasn’t angry at Kurt.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. Sorry about that. I know that it’s late and I’m sorry for showing up without warning I just really needed to see Kurt and…” Burt finally seemed to catch up with Blaine’s rambling.

“Slow down, son. I’m not mad at you. Something obviously happened that brought you here.” Burt calmed him down. “But Kurt is right, we’ll talk later, you need to get out of these wet clothes first.” He said, motioning to the soaked clothes that Blaine still had on. Blaine blushed and looked down at his feet. He knew he looked like a complete mess and the last people who he wanted to see him like this were Burt and Carole. Burt noticed the change, “It’s ok, Blaine. Why don’t you and Kurt go up and he can give you some clothes to wear, then come down here and we’ll talk when you’re comfortable, alright?” Blaine nodded and mumbled a quiet ‘thank you, sir’. Then he felt Kurt’s hand on his waist again, leading him upstairs and he followed without complaints, head bowed.

+++

As soon as they entered Kurt’s room, Kurt shut the door and turned to Blaine who stood in the middle of the room looking lost and on the verge of tears again. Kurt quickly approached him and lifted his chin with the tips of his fingers to make him look up but Blaine still avoided his gaze. “Look at me, baby,” he said softly. Blaine’s eyes fixed on his almost immediately as if it was an order that had to be followed. “No more crying ok?” Blaine nodded and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat again. He felt so weak at the moment and was ashamed of himself, his father was right when he called him all of the awful names, they were practically engraved into his brain from hearing them so often. “I’ll get you some clothes, they’re going to be a little big on you but it’s ok. At least you’ll be warm.” Kurt smiled sadly, pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and went to find Blaine something to wear.

Blaine really didn’t understand what was so amazing that he did to deserve an angel like Kurt as his boyfriend. Kurt made him feel better by just being there. That is why he wanted to transfer to McKinley. He couldn’t stand being apart from the love of his life. Kurt made his feel better when his father made him feel like shit and that was all the damn time. He made sure that Blaine knew just how worthless he is and he succeeded every time.

“Here.” Kurt said handing him a shirt, a hoodie, and sweatpants. “You can change here or go to the bathroom. I promise I won’t look if that will make you feel uncomfortable.” Blaine didn’t really mind Kurt seeing him change since there is nothing he hadn’t seen already. He was just worried about how his body looked after getting beaten up for two days straight. But he supposed that Kurt would still see them eventually and he would still have to tell them what happened.

“Thank you, Kurt. I’ll change here if you don’t mind.” He said, voice still scratchy and quiet from the crying and the screaming he’d done today. Kurt just smiled at his and gestured for him to sit down on the bed. Blaine started to take off his shirt but hissed and let out a whimper making Kurt turn around.

“What’s wrong? Do you need help?” He asked, concerned making Blaine blush and nod. God, he is so pathetic; he has to ask for help while changing. “Ok, put your arms up so I can take your shirt off for you.” Blaine did exactly that, wincing a little bit as he jarred his shoulder. He must’ve injured it when his father threw him to the ground, but then again, there were other scenarios when he could’ve hurt his shoulder. As soon as the shirt was off he knew that he had made a mistake accepting Kurt’s help. He saw how his boyfriend’s eyes widened and filled with tears. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. Blaine looked down at his body and saw how most of his was black and blue with bruises and there was a bloody scratch from where his father had hit him today. He started wrapping his hands around himself to cover up but before his could, Kurt grabbed his hands to stop him.

“Blaine, what? Who-who did this?” He asked, shocked as a few tears slipped out of his eyes. He angrily wiped them away. He shouldn’t be crying; he should be strong for his boyfriend. He wasn’t the one who needed comforting, Blaine was.

“I don’t want to say it twice.” Blaine shook his head. “I’ll tell you all together, it’s just-” he stopped because he was getting choked up again.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry for asking. It’s just- God Blaine. I’m sorry, I just hate seeing you so hurt.” Kurt whispered the last part. He did everything to pull himself together, he can cry later, right now his number one priority is Blaine. “I swear, the person who did this is dead, I’ll make sure of it myself.” Blaine smiled sadly. He knew there was almost nothing he could do to put his father behind bars. He had all kinds of connections and he didn’t want to get the Hummels into this mess, but when he came here, he already did. But he was desperate, he needed his boyfriend and he wasn’t thinking clearly when his father threw him out. All he anticipated was another beating but apparently, his father got sick of him. Blaine didn’t understand what he did wrong that made his father hate him so much. He did everything he was told, he cooked dinner, he bought groceries, he stole booze and cigars when he was asked.

Blaine waited while Kurt went to get antiseptic cream from the bathroom for the cut on his stomach. When Kurt came back, he gently applied it to the scratch and Blaine hissed a little at the burn but thanked Kurt for being so thoughtful, he didn’t want it to get infected. Kurt carefully helped him get dressed despite the protests from Blaine. “Are you ready to go downstairs? You don’t have to do this now you know?” Blaine smiled at that.

“I want to get it over with. And you all deserve to know.” He said and Kurt nodded, grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs to meet Burt and Carole.

+++

Burt and Carole were sitting on the arm chairs on either side of the couch, patiently waiting for them to come downstairs. Blaine took a deep breath and mentally prepare himself for telling his story to Kurt’s family. Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s back and let him to the couch. They sat down and there was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. Burt was the one to break it, “I Know that you probably don’t want to do this but we need to know what happened so we can help you.” He explained gently to make sure it didn’t seem like he was pressuring the boy into anything.

“No, no. It’s ok. You guys deserve to know. But it’s not a very pleasant story.” He warned them. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile and he began talking. “He wasn’t always like that. Before my mother died, he was a good father.” He heard Kurt and Carole gasp slightly and Burt took a deep breath but he ignored it and continued because if he stopped now he wouldn’t be able to continue. “At least I think he was; I don’t really remember much of my life before my mother’s passing. He blamed me for her death, since I was the one who asked her to go out that day, he said that it would be better if I died instead of her.” He stopped when he heard footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs, he didn’t look up because he knew that the person was none other than Finn Hudson.

Kurt glared at his brother, “Maybe it’s better if you go back upstairs, Finn.” Finn was clearly taken aback by Kurt’s words but understood why Kurt didn’t want him to be there when he saw Blaine sitting right next to Kurt, looking like someone kicked his puppy.

“It’s ok, it’s his house too, Kurt. He can be here if he wants to. Plus, I don’t want to tell this story any more than necessary so...” Blaine mumbled, never looking up to meet Finn’s eyes, but he could feel that Finn was still watching him, clearly not knowing how to go about the situation. He finally decided that he would like to hear why Blaine was so upset, was it because of him? He really didn’t do anything that bad did he? Finn saw Kurt glaring at him as he slowly went over to the couch and set on the far end of it, as far from the boys as he could.

Blaine took a deep breath and prepared to continue. “He got worse over the years. It started off with just insults, but it wasn’t bad, nothing I couldn’t manage. But when I came out,” he stopped suddenly but then he felt Kurt squeeze his hand gently, urging him to go on, “when I came out, he stopped thinking of me as his son completely. I knew his views on gays before I even realised I was one but I was hoping that he would come to and eventually accept me but he just told me that Andersons weren’t… weren’t fags.” The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. “That was the first time he hit me. The name calling got worse and the kicks and the punches got more frequent. He would never hit me in the places where people would be able to see because he still had a reputation to uphold. He started treating me like a personal slave… he was expecting me to cook for him every day, clean the house and keep my GPA at 4.0 at the same time… if I made even the tiniest mistake he would beat me.” He heard Finn suck in a breath, realising what he did wrong today and Blaine felt a tiniest bit pleased with himself, a small part of him wanted to make Finn feel bad but a bigger part made him feel like he deserved being yelled at. Blaine felt the tears welling up in his eyes yet again as he prepared for the worst part, “But then he turned to drinking, and everything got worse. He would find a reason to cause me pain even if I did everything he asked of me. Sometimes the reason was just because I existed, or that I kil-killed my own mother, or me being gay. Sometimes he would ask me to get him booze or cigars but since I’m underage, they wouldn’t sell those to me and I had to steal,” Blaine hung his head low in shame, “Today was like that, he told me to get him cigarettes but something happened at school…” out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt and Carole glaring at Finn, “and I completely forgot. He decided that I was with Kurt and he threw me around for a while. But then he started calling Kurt those god awful names and I just couldn’t take it and I yelled back. He told me to get out and here I am…” Blaine’s voice trailed off at the end and he turned to bury his face in Kurt’s neck he let out a sob.

Kurt was looking at his father through tear filled eyes. Burt looked like he was about to murder someone, and that someone’s name would be Devon Anderson. Kurt looked at his pleadingly, begging with his eyes for him to calm down and Burt seemed to take the hint. He looked at the boy cuddled to his son’s side and his eyes immediately softened. “You are welcome to stay here, Blaine.” He said suddenly, surprising everyone, including himself. He didn’t even get a chance to think everything through, Blaine is his son’s boyfriend, and if they live together -, Burt’s thought got cut off when Blaine lifted his face and gave him a disbelieving look.

“Oh no, sir. I couldn’t. It’s just for one night and then I’ll go somewhere, I’ll think of something, I-I-,” Blaine rambled, he couldn’t ask that of people who already gave him so much. Burt’s heart leaped to his throat when he saw the bloodshot eyes and the broken look on the kid’s face. How could someone as cruel as Devon Anderson raise such a passionate and loving boy?

“No.” Burt silenced Blaine. “You are staying here and that’s final. Tell me the truth, Blaine. Do you want to stay here? I’m not making you if you don’t want to.”

“O-of course I want to stay, I just really need Kurt right now and you’ve been so nice to me but I don’t want to intrude, I don’t want to burden you with my problems. I’m sure you have your own to deal with.” Burt looked over at his wife. Carole’s cheeks shone with tears as she looked at Blaine. He looked at Kurt, who had his face buried in his boyfriend’s neck, trying to hide his tears, Burt could see how much the two love each other. He shot a look at Finn who was sitting with his head in his hands, gripping his hair, obviously upset.

“Blaine. You’re not a burden, you’re family. You have been even since by boy came home from his first week at Dalton with the biggest smile on his face. We don’t feel obligated to give you a place to stay, we want to. We’re going to get your things tomorrow and then I will do everything in my power to become your official guardian.” Blaine’s face shot up at his words and Burt saw his lower lip tremble, he shook his head before burying his face in his hands and letting out a sob. He obviously wasn’t able to handle all the kindness at once.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I’ll do everything I can to repay you some day, I can do the chores or work in the garage or maybe…”

“Hey, there will be none of that. You don’t owe us anything Blaine. You can help me at the garage if you want to, the boys do it. But I will pay you just like I pay them.” Blaine looked like he was about to burst; he didn’t know how to respond to that. “Come here,” Burt said and Blaine pulled away from Kurt and all but threw himself into Burt’s arms, sobbing into his shirt. Burt looked over at his son who smiled and mouthed a thank you, tears still streaming down his face and Burt gave him a tearful smile of his own. After a minute Blaine pulled away and looked like he was about to start thanking him again but before he could say anything Burt spoke up, “I think of you as my son, Blaine. Hopefully, I can be a real dad to you. You are worthy of a father who won’t put you down like that bastard did.” Burt clapped Blaine on the shoulder and went to the kitchen, calling Carole after him to discuss a few things. “Oh and Kurt.” He called over his shoulder, catching Kurt’s attention. “Blaine can stay in your room tonight, but don’t make it a habit and keep the door cracked open ok? We’ll set up the guest bedroom for Blaine tomorrow.” He heard a “Thank you, dad,” smiled to himself and went into the kitchen.

Kurt was about to pull Blaine after him to go to his room but he was stopped by Finn. “Wait,” Finn said. “I have to apologize to you. To both of you. I’m so incredibly sorry for what I said at school earlier. I feel like a complete idiot right not.” Finn ignored Kurt’s quiet ‘you should’ which he mumbled under his breath and continued talking. “I was only thinking about myself and the fucking solos…” I added bitterly. “I didn’t think about you and whether my words would hurt you or not. I was ignorant and selfish and I’m sorry.” Finn bowed his head in shame. He was truly sorry for what he’d done and wished more than anything in the world that he could take it all back. When he listened to Blaine’s story, all he could think about was when he said about Blaine’s perfect life, his perfect family and he felt sick at how stupid he was.

“It’s ok, Finn,” Blaine whispered quietly.

“No, Blaine. No, it’s not. You’ve been put down by your father for so long and then he has to go and make everything worse.” Kurt said to Blaine and then turned to Finn. “Blaine may have forgiven you, Finn but you have to do more than that to get on my good side again. You hurt the man that I love Finn and I’m not going to forgive you just like that.” Kurt said and then took Blaine’s hand and pulled him upstairs.

+++

“Oh, Blaine. I’m so proud of you. So proud.” Kurt started speaking after they both sat down on his queen sized bed. He grabbed Blaine’s face in his hands kissing him on the cheeks, forehead, nose and finally on the lips. Blaine kissed back straight away. The kiss wasn’t rushed, it was slow and passionate, both of them finally getting what they needed so desperately. Some time alone.

“Kurt, Kurt,” Blaine mumbled after they pulled away, putting their foreheads together. “I-I need you. I just need you to be here but I-I’m so tired. I want to but I -” He choked a little on the last words, not able to get them out.

“Shh, let’s go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. We have all the time in the world.” Kurt smiled and wiped Blaine’s damp cheeks with his thumb. Blaine wondered how he still had the tears left in him, he needs to stop crying. “Lay down,” Kurt told him and he complied. He cuddled closer to Kurt, head on his chest while Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, twirling a curl on his finger once in a while. “It’s going to be ok. I’m right here, baby. Right here.”

Blaine fell asleep to the sound of his love’s voice. Blaine felt safe with Kurt’s arms wrapped securely around him. All he felt was Kurt, all around him and he was happy with that. And for the first time in his life he fell asleep, without the dreams of his father screaming at him and hitting him or worse, Kurt.

Tomorrow they would deal with his father and everything else but for now, the boys were just happy to be with each other. Burt smiled at his boys and despite his protests before, he closed the door of Kurt’s room behind him quietly. The two deserved a good night’s sleep.  


End file.
